Charlie Pace
Voor De Crash * Was een misdienaar (hij vertelde dit tegen Mr. Eko in The 23rd Psalm). * Een toegewijde katholiek. * Bassist, achtergrondzanger en tekstschrijver voor Britse band Drive Shaft; zijn oudere broer, Liam, was leadzanger. * Confronteerde zijn oudere broer Liam over zijn heroïneverslaving. Maar hij kreeg stress en geraakte zelf verslaafd. * Tommy, zijn dealer, wees Charlie op Lucy zodat hij van haar zou stelen. * Wordt Lucy's vriendje, hij meent het ondanks dat hij eerst enkel voor het geld kwam om zijn verslaving te onderhouden. * Ging naar Australië om zijn broer te overtuigen weer bij Driveshaft te komen, maar dit mislukte. * Verbleef in hetzelfde hotel als Hurley. * De acteur, Dominic Monaghan, had een tatoeage op zijn linkerschouder met de tekst "Living is Easy with Eyes Closed", wat uit een liedje van The Beatles' "Strawberry Fields Forever" komt Deze tatoeage werd een onderdeel van het personage Charlie. * Zijn moeder vertelde hem dat hij "speciaal" was. * Voor de officiële break-up van Driveshaft was hij een liedje getiteld "Saved" aan het schrijven. Op het vliegtuig * Zat in zetel 29C. * Was "high" of deed raar omdat hij zijn drugs nodig had. * Liep weg van een stewardess om een toilet te vinden om een shot heroïne tot zich te nemen. Liep eerst voorbij Jack, gezeten in zetel 23A. (Rose zei "Ik denk dat hij nodig moet.") en probeerde de economy-class-toiletten rechts en links, die tijdelijk niet toegankelijk waren. Toen ging hij business class binnen en ging in de 2de gang langs de zetels van Boone en Shannon op 9C en 9D. Hij passeerde de gordijnen die de first class van business class scheiden en ging de first-class-sectie binnen. Het toilet links van hem probeerde hij eerst maar was gesloten en de 2de rechts was open. Hij ging binnen en sloot de deur. * Hoewel hij in de front sectie van het vliegtuig was toen het crashte, kwam Charlie eigenaardig genoeg op het strand met de overlevenden van de middelsectie juist erachter. Zoals te zien in de pilootaflevering, is de frontsectie een eindje van de kust gecrasht. Op het Eiland * Schrijft F A T E op zijn in verband gestoken vingers, later wordt dit veranderd in L A T E. * Locke hielp hem met het afkicken van zijn drugsverslaving. * Redde Jack uit de ingestorte grot. * Bevriend met Claire, overtuigt haar mee naar de Grotten te komen. * Gelooft Hurley niet wanneer hij zegt dat hij een multimiljonair lottowinaar is. * Bijna gedood wanneer hij werd gekidnapped door Ethan Rom; Jack redde hem met EHBO. ** Hij of een "Andere" laat een spoor achter met op zijn minst 3 letters (L A T) van de verbanden rond zijn vingers wanneer hij werd gekidnapt. *** Dit kan een referentie zijn naar the Lord of the Rings, waar de twee hobbits Merry (gespeeld door Dominic Monaghan) en Pippin zijn gevangen en ze een spoor nalaten voor hun vrienden zodat ze volgen. Of naar Hans en Grietje; deze laten een spoor van broodkruimels, wat in het moderne sprookje "koekjes" wordt. ** Als hij opgehangen gevonden wordt, zit de E nog steeds rond zijn vinger. Deze is hoekiger dan degene die hij schrijft in de flashback in het begin van de episode. * Schiet en doodt Ethan Rom als wraak voor Claires kidnapping en zijn eigen bijna-dood. * Doet mee met Sayid in de race achter Rousseau nadat ze Aaron kidnapte. Charlie wordt gewond booby-trap, en Sayid brandt buskruit in zijn wonde om deze te ontsmetten. * Werd door Mr. Eko gedwongen hem naar het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars te leiden. * Kan Mr. Eko's confrontatie met de Zwarte Rook bevestigen. * Verleid door de heroïne in het wrak van het vliegtuig van de drugssmokkelaars. Verbergt Mariabeeldjes voordat ze zouden gevonden en in beslag genomen worden door Locke * Noemde Claires baby, Aaron, "Knolkopje" * Hij is fan van The Kinks * Hij heeft nooit gehoord van Geronimo Jackson * Heeft de letters F-A-T-E om zijn vingers van zijn linkerhand in een (droom/hallucinatie) waarin hij probeert Aaron te redden uit zijn piano. * Is de vierde van de groep die het gefluister hoorde wanneer hij probeert Aaron te redden (zie Sayid, Sawyer, Shannon) * Had een (droom/hallucinatie) waarin hij Aaron redt uit een drijvende kribbe en wanneer hij aankomt op de kust ziet hij zijn moeder en Claire. Hij ziet ook Hurley in zijn visioen, gekleed in apostelkleren. Een witte vogel vliegt weg als uit een schilderij. ** Eko zegt tegen hem dat zijn droom misschien iets betekent, en dat Aaron gedoopt zou moeten worden want hij is in gevaar. ** Start een vuur naast het kamp om zo de kans te krijgen om Aaron te stelen en hem te dopen in de oceaan. ** Meerdere keren geslagen door Locke nadat hij Aaron teruggeeft aan Claire * Neemt een stuk in Sawyers "Long Con" ** Valt Sun aan en zorgt dat het eruit ziet alsof de Anderen het hebben gedaan, zo krijgt Sawyer controle over de wapens. ** Vraagt Sawyer niet te onthullen dat hij Suns aanvaller was. ** Wou Locke belachelijk maken. ** Accepteerde Sawyers geschenk van een van de Mariabeeldjes niet. * Is op het einde van One of Them blijkbaar langs Sayid gekomen in een poging om hem voor een onbekend doel aan te werven. ** Was Sayid aan het helpen met iets te bouwen toen Ana Lucia naderde om de ballon van Henry Gale te vinden . * Ging de jungle in met Ana-Lucia en Sayid om de kaart te volgen. Henry Gale stuurde ze naar de ballon van de echte Henry Gale. * In Catch-22 voorziet Desmond de dood van Charlie ondanks de verwoedde pogingen van Desmond om Charlie te redden. Desmond zegt: "Het spijt me, maar wat ik ook doe je gaat dood Charlie". * Desmond vertelt Charlie in Greatest Hits dat hij zichzelf moet opofferen om Claire en Aaron te redden. Een helikopter zou Claire en de andere Losties van het strand af redden mits Charlie verdrinkt. Want zijn voorspellingen moeten helemaal uitkomen. Als er iets verandert gaat de hele voorspelling niet door. * Charlie verdrinkt in Through the Looking Glass, Deel 2 omdat hij door Desmond is verteld dat "zijn" dood Claire en de Losties zal helpen te ontsnappen van het eiland. Nadat Mikhail een handgranaat heeft laten ontploffen van buiten het station sluit Charlie willens en wetens de deur zodat de voorspelling van Desmond uitkomt. * Net voor zijn overlijden schrijft Charlie "not Pennys boat" op zijn hand. Desmond is daarbij aanwezig. Onbeantwoorde vragen *Is hij doof in één oor (na de gebeurtenissen in De Ontlading)? *Waarom herinnert hij zich de gebeurtenissen in De Zwaan niet meer? Category:Personages Category:Overlevenden middensectie Categorie:Overleden personages